Last Kiss
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Zelgadis is being dragged to a ball by Amelia, for reasons beyond him. Who knew that the moment he realized something about himself, it would be the same time he lost it. Zelgadis and Amelia pairing only, suprisingly no Filia or Xellos, at all!


"Come on, Zelgadis-san! We mustn't be late!" Amelia poked her head out of the carriage's window to look at the chimera.  
  
"Yes, Amelia." Zelgadis had been dragged, kicking and screaming, into this, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking very handsome. He was wearing a charming black tuxedo with a cute little blue bowtie. He climbed into the carriage next to the princess that was wearing a white fluffy gown with a red bow tied around her neck.  
  
As the horse-drawn carriage set off with a jolt and the yell of the driver, Amelia sighed looking still out the window at the dark passing scenery. "Isn't it beautiful, Zelgadis-san?" It was a full moon with a few clouds hanging here and there, pregnant with the first rain of the season.  
  
"Very." But his yellow eyes weren't looking out the window, but at Amelia's profile. As soon as she looked at him, he looked out the window with a faint blush, wondering if she saw him looking at her.  
  
If she had, she didn't comment on it, but returned looking at the bushes. They were quite far from the other palaces ball they were attending, but since it resided to the west of them, they gained an hour going there. They sat in the stagecoach for about half an hour while the passing area got wilder and wilder. After a while, Amelia stopped watching the landscape and leaned her head back against the set.  
  
"We must have been later then we originally thought, Amelia." Zelgadis's sharp hearing had picked up on the faster pace of the horses' hoofs.  
  
"Must be... I told you to hurry up."  
  
"..."  
  
A little while later, Zelgadis heard a soft thump and grunt at his right side, outside the coach. "What was that?" Amelia thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to fast. I'd rather be late then dead. I'll go tell the driver."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Oi, driv—" but there was no one in the drivers seat. He looked back and saw the said driver make a very rude sign to him before running out into the thickening forest. Zelgadis brought his head back into the compartment. "Amelia, I think we're missing something." He said this very calmly, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What."  
  
"The driver."  
  
Her eyes widened into dinner plates. "We need to jump out! Open the door so we can Ray Wing it!"  
  
"Right." He then reached for the doorknob. "Problem, it won't open."  
  
"Are you part demon or not?! Kick it open before we crash!!" He would of ordinarily been angered at her words, but he knew they had very little time before they crashed into something.  
  
So, kicking the door open, he almost got out when the door was broken off its hinges by the forest. The driver had taken them on a very narrow road and they couldn't jump out. "Shit..." He then began to clime the side of the carriage, just millimeters from being cleaved in half by the woods. He finally made it to the drivers set and took the rains in his hands when he saw Amelia clinging to the side as well, her dress flailing everywhere. "Amelia! Get back inside where it's safe!!"  
  
"No! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!" She screamed back at him. She had finally been able to grab on the seat and he hauled her up.  
  
He then grabbed hold of the reins again and faced the trail again to see a small torch light right in front of them. It was another carriage whose horse must of broken a leg. Zelgadis couldn't stop in time and swerved to the right. The screeching of the horses and the splintering of the wood sounded in his ears. The last thing that he heard before he blacked out was a painful scream.  
  
Panicked voices sounded over him. He opened his eyes and blinked away the blood. Rain was poring down on them now as a person yelled at another one. She told him something before hurriedly getting up and running away. "Amelia..." Zelgadis was having very hard time breathing and tasted blood. He found Amelia; only L-sama knew how. He picked her up and propped up her head to face him.  
  
"Z-Zelgadis.... Hold me... just for a little while...." Her breathing was labored and eyes hazy. He hugged her then, biting back the pain and kissed her for the first and last time. He knew then that he had lost the only love he would ever know. Zelgadis heard her heart slow until it beat no more.  
  
"Zelgadis how do you plea?" The judge sneered at him from his podium. The case of Amelia's death had been looked into and Zelgadis was the only suspect the court could find.  
  
"The night Amelia died, my life died as well. Do what you will." Zelgadis's voice was horse from lack of use and shaky from sorrow. Shackles hung from his wrists and ankles as he kneeled before the Supreme Court.  
  
"Very well, I sentence you to death by poison for the death of our beloved princess. It is to be carried out immediately. May L-sama have mercy upon your soul...."  
  
As Zelgadis was being dragged away into _the room_, only one thought passed through his mind. 'Amelia, I'm coming, wait for me...'  
  
The End. 


End file.
